


Two-Faced

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, give it a shot anyway, heh 'shot', so this may or may not be trash, writing while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: A side of you that's just for me.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 31





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Uh......read the newest chapter of Wish and my drunk horny ass thought of this. +F me

Omi Fushimi was a lot of things. He was a rising actor. He was an amazing cook and photographer. And he was a solid shoulder to lean on. 

Which was very much coming in handy as his fingers curled inside Izumi. 

"Ah fuuuu- yes! Yes, right there." She squeezed his fingers, encouraging him to speed up. 

Which, in Omi's humble opinion, meant that it was time to slow down. His hand moved just enough to tease her as he whispered in her ear, "Sorry, couldn't quite catch that. Mind repeating it for me?"

Izumi's hands tightened around his shoulders as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Omiiiii~. Why do you always make me say it?"

He chuckled gently at her pouting tone. "Because you sound so adorable when you do."

She spared him a faux-annoyed look. "Meanie."

"Only with you." 

Her face melted into a gentle smile. Cupping his face, she gave him a quick kiss on the nose before claiming his lips. 

"Omi, I want to cum all over your fingers. And then I want to cum on your big. Hard. Dick." 

Omi swallowed hard. "Well in that case, where was I?" 

Izumi gave a shallow thrust up on his fingers, moaning.

"Right about there." She said breathlessly.

Omi's hand quickened again, and he gave her a wicked smile.

_My smile_ , she thought as he made thoroughly sure she kept her word.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Have A Great Trip Over yet?   
> I'm on Twitter @Altair718. Shame me for my drunken drabbles I suppose lol  
> Go read Wish, Tea's amazing.


End file.
